Ariel the bouncing balloon ball clown
by The Whip
Summary: read the story.


**Ariel was wearing her costume was a pair of blue headband bunny ears, bright red one piece clown suit. It was frilled at the wrists and feet with a number of big, fluffy green balls moving down the middle of her body and matching Zatanna style high-heeled tennis shoes. Bright red hair to the mid spine with a cap style on her forehead in a ponytail and bright blue eyes. Suddenly while Ariel was on the couch watching the TV she heard a doorbell ring, she raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" She got up and walk to the door before putting on a black dress suit and belt on her body and sunglasses and open it. Ariel poked her head out and looked both ways seeing no one. "Well next time some people need to leave me alone." Ariel said quietly. Unknown to her that a crossed from her apartment that a sniper was place there as he set his SVD dart gun sniper rifle. He target her at the butt as he pulled the trigger and a sharp hiss was heard and shot it through a opened window as Ariel then felt a uncomfortable little prick on her right buttock. This caused her to shut the door. She winced in surprise and immediately grabbed the offending object off her rear; it was a small metal dart!**

**"What the..." Ariel say as suddenly a phone ringing as Ariel walked to it and put it to her ear. "Oooo, ouch. At least it didn't hit you in the back though, that would have hurt!" A suave and sinister voice beckoned to the phone of Ariel. "Who this!?" she yelled.**

**"Allow me introduce myself..." As he speak through the phone as he set a remote control from a remote distance. "I am Winston Tang, director of security for Teradyne." Winston said as he control heating machine inside Ariel's apartment.**

**"And what did you to do me with this dart?" snarled Ariel as she held up the dart in her hand.**

**"Oh no, that wouldn't be nearly as entertaining about what is about to happen to you." Winston grinned as he about to flipped a switch inside the controllor.**

**"Notice this? Look on your TV?" Ariel walked to her TV as it changed to a mass of a green ball bouncing quite high inside the screen. "Most rubber balls tend to lose their bounce after a few seconds, but the product called Flubber just keeps bouncing higher and higher! Its somehow is able to produce kinetic energy on its own and exponentially increase it with controlled and spontaneous catalysts!" Ariel gazed upon the ball of Flubber as it soon began to reach the ceiling. Soon it was hitting the ceiling, bouncing off it, and off the ground again back to the ceiling. Winston turned around and began to put up his sniper rifle and walks back to the controllor on the ground.**

**"Apparently someone had invented this substance back in the mid-Twentieth Century, it's just that for some reason he never reported its discovery." Winston pressed a button on the controllor. Ariel suddenly feeling a strange warm feeling began to overcome her senses.**

**"Feeling a little warm there? I decided to turn up the heat in your apartment room." grinned Winston. "Also he not only managed to make Flubber into a solid, but he created a gaseous form as well."**

**"Is that what the heat is?" Ariel gritted her teeth in frustration and fear at her tormentor on the phone.**

**"Now, that just the air conditioning. But since you're probably a smart gal, you do know what happens to gasses when they are heated, right?"**

**"They..." Ariel grunted a bit as she felt herself begin to get cold "Gas expands?" Ariel was grunting and trying to concentrate, ignoring the uncomforable feeling in her body.**

**"Bingo! And if you think normal gasses get wild when they're warmed up, wait until you see what happens with Flubber gas!"**

**Ariel's eyes widened with fright. "Did you just!?..."**

**"Yup, I shot a dart with a Flubber gas canister attached to it. There isn't much in there, but when things get hot, there's going to be a lot more coming!"**

**Finally Ariel let out a groan of shock as she suddenly felt a strange growing sensation in her abdomen. Sweat began to pour down her face and drip off. Before Ariel could respond of any of the confusion, she suddenly felt her entire body start to shake as some sort of bubbling-like pressure began to build up with her causing her arms flew outward and she stood her ground as the feeling became stronger and she was jogged further about as the bubbling swaying in her body was growing every second into what seemed like a powerful tornado whirling within her. Ariel couldn't believe it any of this. Especially when she figured out that the duss hissing sound was coming from her.**

**"What's happening to me?", she asked to the phone whom was taking pleasure in watching Ariel in her situation. Again he didn't bother to answer her but merely continued to observe eagerly as if he were only moments away from something exciting.**

**She was about to ask again but then she was caught by surprise when she looked down and began to suddenly notice, that her chest and stomach rose as each breath was drawn in, then fell as it was expelled. Rise... fall... rise... fall...**

**Rise... fall... rise... fall... rise... rise... rise...?**

**Her breasts had started to perk and expand as the pressure went rising into her upper body. Before her eyes, they pushed the top of her dress shirt and the clown suit, stretching the seams and pulling it even tighter than it already had been. Tightening the cloth around her dress shirt, stretching the seams. They doubled in size and pressed into one another while continuing to grow. Swelling up bigger like two balloons, Ariel watched her boobs fill with the Flubber gas. 'How was that even possible' she thought. She heard buttons begin to pop off, she felt her belly up. Entirely dominated by this sense of force, she took focus off of her overblown chest to realize as she gasped with fright and stumbled backwards at the shiny red balloons of her belly and breasts inflating in front of her.**

**"You, you bastard!" screeched the enraged Ariel into the phone.**

**"Hey watch it there, you don't want to get even hotter now, don't you?" Winston just playfully say.**

**Two buttons popped off on her dress suit as her belly grew, and as if things couldn't get worse, they did.**

**Ariel felt her back protruded out and once slender waistline was starting to balloon full circle. She felt her ass cheeks flooding her pants, filling every avaliable space and then some. It was almost as if she had gained so much weight that she could no longer fit in her dress suit anymore.**

**"Oh my goodness!", Ariel exclaimed, "That dart shot into my rear is making me swell up! Please make it stop!"**

**"I certainly won't", responded Winston. "You're experiencing the Flubber gas first hand. You should be honored. Besides, this is funny."**

**Ariel's belly grew larger and rounder. Sweat rolled down her forehead as she heard her pants shred around her fattening backside. Although Ariel had found no honor in being inflated like a balloon, she hadn't been able to respond back when she had found that every trace of her small, diminutive body was fading as she quickly became forcibly blown into a larger shape. The dull hiss within her began to spread to other parts of her body causing her thighs filled, growing thicker and thicker. Ariel's hand went to her belt that had previously been just for show, but now struggled to keep its position around her expanding waistline. Her arms were still forced outward, and she tried her hardest, but couldn't bend them enough to the belt as her arms were growing thicker becoming thick, sausage shapped appendages that would no longer bend at the elbow. Her whole body was expanding. Expanding like...like a balloon.**

**Her belly was streaming forward as it inflated with what she was assuming was Flubber gas and soon her feet were disappearing behind it as it swiftly conquered forth. Buttons popped around Ariel's tits, she heard the last button off her jacket, and her chest surged forward, only to snap through the remaining seams of her blouse with her clown suit as well, her blouse fully opening up to reveal her overly filled belly and two swelling boobs in the bright red clown suit. Her pants had ripped around her butt, and the fabric was slowly fading away off her body. All she could do was gasp and groan as her movements became slower and more exaggerated. Her ass and legs were now full, too, making her attempt to escape look especially comical.**

**Ariel closed her eyes and winced as the belt around her waist refused to release her, ever tightening as her inflating body pushed harder and harder against it. But it still resisted, and her body became increasingly hourglass shaped, her round puffy legs below, her puffy upper body, pinched painful in the middle. The pressure in her body caused her to develop a waddle as her legs were forced outwards due to the increasing gas pressure within them. Her whole body became stiff.**

**Her dress suit ripped across her back and shreds then fell to the floor, leaving her in her tight black bra outside of her suit. She could feel a breeze around her backside, as well as her thighs, which gave the impression that her pants had either fully ripped off, or that there was a big hole that had ripped open still in her suit.**

**Ariel felt like a huge balloon (ironcially). She could hardly move, but yet she was constantly being filled with more and more Flubber gas. Her bra squeezed her breasts tightly, pressing them up into her face. Her pants ripped around her fattening calves, the remains fell to the floor. Winston caught a glimpse of her huge round buttocks as she turned to the side and then turned back towards the TV.**

**Ariel winced again, then was another surge in her growth, when suddenly...**

**Bang! Her belly thrust outward as her belt snapped off, flying somewhere over the TV in the living room.**

**"Hah hah, if only I could get this on tape!" chuckled Winston from the phone dropped on the ground as he looked from the building into the window.**

**"Rggghhhh, wh, why?" whined the helpless playboy bunny girl.**

**"Well come on. You've the first customer to try this. You thought someone out there would NOT had something in for you?" Winston chuckled some more.**

**The sudden pressure release caused to Ariel have a appearance of a overinflated balloon. She turned her head around in astonishment when she suddenly felt her own posterior swelling and bulging out against the back of her suit. She wanted to try and stop it but she was much too preoccupied at the time with supporting her enormous front, which was sweliing to the size of a beach ball, hoisting her booming breasts even higher, her hips widened as she rounded out. Her breasts rested on top of her big, bulbous stomach her panties stretched around her huge butt. A few tears rolled down her cheek as she remembered what her body used to look like, so slim and beautiful compared to what it looked like now.**

**Her vast waist began to overwhelm her entire body taking hold of her belly and back while plumping out her sides causing to grow rounder and wider overtime. She had to be at least five wide thanks to her newfound, colossal hips distending her further. Her slender legs were plumping to a pair of large pillars that started to separate from one another, as they quickly grew thicker and stubbier.**

**Ariel looked over her shoulder, only to find two round red orbs which was her ass. It continued filling with Flubber gas, stretching, and straining her panties to the max until...**

***POOF!***

**Her bubble butt surged freely, jiggling as tension released. She felt totally naked in only her costume, bra, and shoes. Come to think of it, her shoes did feel pretty tight. Oh no! Her feet were growing too!?**

**The laces on her shoes strained around her feet. The loops began to untie themselves until both laces on each of her feet dangled down in mid air. The tongues of her shoes lifted up slowly as her whole shoe began to literally open right up. As her shoes became loose, her shoes slipped off her heels and dangled on her toes. She curled her foot upwards in hope to hold onto them, but they slid right off and fell to the floor under her. Ariel sighed, thinking about having to buy a new pair of shoes for herself now.**

**As Ariel's bra stretched and squeezed her boobs tightly, she could feel her socks straining around her growing feet. What used to be very comfortable, her socks were now skin tight. Ariel heard the sound of fabric ripping, then felt her socks shred right off her feet and fall to the ground. Ariel wiggled her plump toes freely, adjustint to the new freedom her feet had.**

**Ariel's body was becoming more globular with every passing second she inflated; her gargantuan belly bonding with her upper body. Her costume had suffered as well, the red material fighting to stretch over every inch of hte inflating woman. She tried to move her arms about again but they were much too hefty, having been inflated full of Flubber gas and shrunken down to the elbow. Her fat, little legs had been pulled to opposite ends of her body, where they stood several feet apart from each other. She tried to look at the rest of her inflating body but it was pointless. Her view was obstructed by her basketball-sized breasts, which filled the span of her giant chest, each tugging the fabric of her bra and corset in a separate direction. Unlike her arms and legs, her breasts hadn't succumbed to sinking into her globular body even the slightest bit.**

**Ariel still felt herself growing larger, and the gas continued pumping her fuller and fuller. **

**"What?!" Ariel tried to look at the phone on the ground as if to ask, "are you out of your mind?!" but she had no neck to turn her head. She could only look straight forward into the TV-**

**CRASH! Ariel's expanding backside-which could now be reasonably considered her lower hemisphere-had just knocked over the couch, shattering glass, spilling her water glass.**

**Her body continued rounding out. Her hands and feet pulled into her globular body, while her head was also absorbed. Her bra snapped off like a gunshot, sending her ballooning tits bouncing into the air. Her nipples were hard and erect, inside her corset, and Ariel felt embarrassed but scared. Ariel could respond only with a pathetic "STOP!" The gas, finding fewer places to go, now filled Ariel's head, and it puffed up, releasing her hair from the ponytail and allowing it to fall and spread out against her widening massively bloated body, her entire body now looked like a huge beachball with two puffed up lumps on the top that were breasts. Her puffed up arms and hands flailed wildly in the air as she murmured and protested underneath the two bulging cheeks. Her glasses were pushed off her bloated cheeks, bouncing once off her rounded boobs before falling to the carpet.**

**"Not only are we going to get quite a few nice and comfy mergers out of your listening, but I'll be getting a handsome raise to boot. Not too bad eh?"**

**At this point, all she could do was stand in place and continue inflating. Her dress suit were now completely shredded, and the remains of her business suit now in tatters on the floor, along with her torn high heels tennies shoes. Ariel stood in her living room, whimpering helplessly as her body ballooned more and more. She turned about in a slow, waddling circle in a desperate search for help, feeling her body swell and expand to larger and larger extremes. She felt her legs spread farther and farther apart as they swelled and thickened, felt her crotch move down between her legs and continue on its downward course toward the floor.**

**As she turned, she found herself facing the large mirror she usually used to examine herself before watching her figure. The sight that met her eyes made her moan loudly in shock. **

**As if it were possible, she felt even more vulnerable there she was, completely naked in her costume and filling up like a big balloon girl with increadibly huge boobs, as well as a big butt. She was huge! Her body, from under her half of her eyes to well past her knees, was completely spherical, her breasts were there. Her arms and legs were completely useless now, they looked like soft cones that ended in tiny hands and feet. She was a huge bright red sphere with tiny flippers for fat fists and feet. She squeezed her fat fists together and curled her fat feet. Somehow she had still managed to still stand upright with incredible balance with her fat feet. Her clown suit stretched tight over her massively swollen body, amazingly it was staying together during the incredible growth. The green puff balls that that ran down the center of her now spherical body stood up stiff and straight, pulled so by the tension in her suit. Ariel was now huge and round, her legs were up to her ankles, as were her arms up her up to her wrists, and her head poked out at the top of her billowing orb. Attempting anything else was out of her power, but suddenly realized a new elemet had entered into the equation. Gently, first one foot and then the other left floor, leaving her rotating inches above the ground. As she went soaring, she sent out a scream "somebody help me!" she shrieked, but the roar of the hissing had redoubled at this lastest development. Ariel drifted upwards, wailing her frustration at those below. She wiggled what little of her arms and legs she had left in a pathetic effort to somehow stop herself from ascending, but it did no good. With a small, slight rebounding, she settled before the ceiling, suspended and unable to escape. Fortunately for Ariel, the hissing had stopped when she had been floating off the ground and she noticed that she was no longer inflating but what was she supposed to do now? What was going to happen to her next?**

**"Unfortunately you're essentially a guinea pig for us now. We're going to study the effects of the Flubber gas on your body. Sorry." He casually laughed as he walked into her apartment room and up to the huge blimp that was now Ariel. He brought her down by her ankle and reaching over to her head Winston gently move her hair out of her face, and peered into her bright sea color blue eyes, half-concealed by her huge puffy cheeks.**

**"Let's see how high you can go." Winston grinned as he put down Ariel on the ground and pressed his hand firmly against her taught and round chest of her boobs and gave Ariel a nice hard push. She let out a muffled scream as her back hit the ground and caused her to bounce up at least ten feet into the air. With each bounce the globular Ariel flew higher and higher into the air. Soon both she and the much tinier Flubber ball inside the TV were almost bouncing in unison to and from the ceiling.**

**"Heh heh, my kid would be having the time of his life if he was here." Winston laughed and clapped his hands at the sight of Ariel bouncing up and down furiously like a possessed oversized basketball. Behind him a bunch of workers dressed in silver hazmat suits marched into the room. They walked towards the bouncing Ariel and formed a circle around her. All of them crouched down and placed their hands out at their sides. Winston carefully watched and timed Ariel's bounces. He raised his arm up into the air and when the time came he swished it down and yelled, "NOW!"**

**They teleported to a forest, with impressive precision, all the silver-suited workers caught Ariel and ended her infinite bounce. Carefully they placed her down onto the ground and began to roll her as Ariel moaned and oomph'd in protest to the other side of the forest where a large trailer door opened up for them. It was barely big enough for them to fit Ariel through, but they got in. As the now-imprisoned and inflated Ariel with fat feet and two swollen breasts. Her hands padded against her sides while her two feet wiggled and kicked below her figure began to fade into the dark trailer, Winston began to follow her. Just before he walked through the huge door he reached out his left hand and caught the bouncing Flubber ball after it bounce into the air and followed Ariel and slid it into his coat pocket.**

**"Stay put." Winston whispered as he pursed his lips and shushed the ball as they go in and the door closed.**

**The end.**


End file.
